


You'll Never Be The Daddy's Boy And You Know It

by MintSauce



Series: The Poetry Series! [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Throw in your blood, sweat and tears',<br/>He tells you, clapping his hand on your back<br/>And smiling like he didn't throw you<br/>Through a wall last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Be The Daddy's Boy And You Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchandrepair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchandrepair/gifts).



> So only Billie will really get how this came about, because it wasn't originally Ian and Mickey, but rather for my original work, but it fit, so I'm posting it :)

'Throw in your blood, sweat and tears',

He tells you, clapping his hand on your back

And smiling like he didn't throw you

Through a wall last night.

 

His smile is tight though, so you know

He remembers.

And you wonder, does it

Haunt him like it haunts all of you?

 

'Throw in your blood, sweat and tears',

He tells you, 'To everything you do.'

And he's sober. You think.

You're half sure. Maybe.

 

You just stare at him though and wonder,

What would he think if he knew. If

He knew that you do all that with Ian.

That you taste blood when you bite

Down into his shoulder. And sweat

When you lick up the side of his neck and into

His mouth. Tears are just reserved

For when you think he'll leave you and

You choke on the fear in the dark, because you're

Not alone. Never alone.

 

But between your Dad and

Your own mind, you always

Feel like you are.


End file.
